Amores
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Siendo el más grande escritor de todos los tiempos, la inspiración se le fue. Pero al volver a ver a su amor secreto de la juventud, el poeta Sheik volverá a iniciar una nueva aventura que implicara la confesión y el valor, formando su nuevo futuro feliz. O eso es lo que esperamos. One-Shot, Universo Alterno Editado


Editado

Esto es un One-shot de una pareja un tanto rara pero que secretamente me encanta. Más que decir que Sheik es-será-sería mi personaje favorito y por eso me he dado a la tarea de buscar una mujer digna para "él" (depende de como lo veas). En cambio Malon a ganado más de 150 concurso por mi régimen para este puesto que espero que lo disfruten.

**Derechos: **The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, de serlo haría que Sheik saliera más y Saria gravara un disco.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Amores<em>**

Ahí estaba él, uno de los mayores escritores de la época. El poeta llamado revolucionario estaba tratando de hallar su musa, alguna inspiración que lo motivara a crear su gran arte. Más no la podía encontrar, esa musa no aparecía en ningún lado.

En su búsqueda se paró, se sentó, se acostó, se levantó e hizo muchas otras cosas; pero nada pasaba. Nada aparecía en su creativa e ingeniosa mente. Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando repentinamente la puerta de su oficina fue abierta con delicadeza.

– Señor Sheik, alguien quiere verlo. – una joven de cabello verde y anteojos le informó con profesionalidad.

– ¿Quién, Saria? – el joven hombre le preguntó a su asistente, olvidado por un momento su frustración.

– Dice que es amiga suya, del instituto.

El poeta dejo ver su rostro confundido.

– ¿Quién sería esta inesperada visita? – susurró para sus adentros. – Hazla pasar.

Ordenó el rubio con ambas manos sobre su escritorio. Su asistente asintió y con su dulce voz llamó a la visitante.

– Puede pasar, señorita.

Con curiosidad el poeta miraba atentamente la puerta. Y entonces…

La vio.

Su musa, su ninfa, su inspiración. Estatura media, de cabello naranja, ojos azules, de piel blanquecida con apariencia de ser suave al tacto. Ella entraba con una sonrisa tan brillante que alegraría hasta el día más tormentoso de la semana.

– ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de mí, príncipe Sheik? – dijo la recién llegada, tomando el asiento frente a su escritorio. – Al parecer, te he interrumpido.

– ¡Malon! No, no me ha interrumpido. ¡Y claramente me acuerdo de su presencia! – sonrió embelesadamente el joven poeta. – Ha llegado justo a tiempo.

– ¿Justo a tiempo?

– Así es, has llegado justo a tiempo para ser mi inspiración. Para mi nueva obra. – se levantó de su escritorio caminando a su dirección.

– Oh… – ella soltó un poco desilusionada.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar a su lado.

– Eh… – tartamudeó sonrojada por la no esperada cercanía del joven. – ¿Uno no puede visitar a un viejo amigo sin ninguna razón?

– Por supuesto que se puede. Pero considerando que no nos hemos visto desde hace dos años… – fue interrumpido.

– Corrección, hace dos meses.

– ¿Dos meses? – arqueó una ceja interrogante.

– Sí, hace dos meses en la boda del ex-profesor Ganondolf y Nabooru. ¿No te acuerdas? – le recriminó un poco molesta.

Sheik parecía meditarlo por un momento hasta que se acordó del evento.

– ¡Oh, sí! Lo recuerdo. Disculpa, pensaba en otra situación. Confieso que en ese momento creí que era tu prima Cremia, perdona. – se disculpó apenado.

– ¡Tú también! – rodó los ojos indignada. – ¿Por qué es tan imposible de creer que fui a una boda?

– Bueno, puedo decir que tú no creías en las bodas. – le respondió con obviedad.

Malon se cruzó de brazos y sonrojada agregó.

– Pues, ahora sí creo.

– ¿A qué se debe el cambio? – cuestionó con sus cejas elevadas de las sorpresa.

– Digamos, que me enamoré de alguien.

– ¿El afortunado? – se limitó a preguntar con molestia.

– No te diré, tendrás que averiguarlo. – ella le respondió en un tono retador que a él le encantaba.

– Trato hecho, pero a cambio tú tendrás que descubrir quien ha robado mi poético corazón. – le propuso con una sonrisa misteriosa.

– ¿Qué tú estás enamorado? – elevó la voz muy sorprendida poniéndose de pie. – ¿El chico rechaza-chicas?

– Permitiéndome usar el sarcasmo, en esta vida todo es posible. ¿O no, señorita ahora me gusta las bodas? – agregó divertido.

– Bien, trato aceptado. Iré a averiguar ahora mismo.

Sin dejarle oportunidad, Malon caminó hasta la salida. Y de un rápido movimiento, tiro la puerta en despedida.

– Jajaja siempre tan inocente, mi hermosa Malon. Realmente extrañaba profundamente verte. Sí supieras que solamente por ti mi corazón ha latido 10 años de vida. – susurró el chico. – Bueno, manos a la obra… Mi nuevo título será… "El naranja de tu espíritu y el zafiro de tu mirar". Sí, me gusta. Me recuerda tanto a ella, aunque pareciese muy simnple.

Pasada las horas el escritor al fin había salido de su oficina, orgulloso de haber podido por lo menos crear cinco poesías y comenzado su, seguramente, más grande libro. Con entusiasmo se dirigió a su asistente, entregándole las nuevas cinco obras escritas.

– Se ve de buen humor, señor. ¿Algo tendrá que ver la visita de esta mañana? – le insinuó su joven asistente acomodando los papeles recién dados.

– Mucho que ver, Saria, mucho que ver. – repitió contento el poeta. – ¿Dónde se encuentra su novio? Ya es tarde, si mal no recuerdo siempre me discute por no dejarte salir temprano.

– Mido está en el veterinario llevando a nuestro querido Deku que se lastimó una patita. – le contó con nostalgia.

– Si lo deseas, yo te llevó. Me queda cerca, pues iré al hospital para visitar a mi hermana.

– ¡Oh cierto! ¿Cómo están Zelda y su bebe? – preguntaba genuinamente emocionada.

– Ambos están bien. Mi sobrino salió muy bien, perfecto diría yo. Hasta el momento Link no lo ha querido soltar. – recordó divertido el rubio. – Es muy apuesto mi sobrino, ni siquiera cumple cinco días y al parecer tiene admiradoras.

– Me imagino, viniendo de dos padres tan bien parecidos como Link y Zelda. – agregó la chica terminando de acomodar los papeles.

Sheik asintió en acuerdo.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– Así es.

Luego de haber dejado a Saria en el veterinario, y recibir un regaño furioso del novio de ésta, Sheik fue directo al hospital que se encontraba a la calle siguiente de donde estaba.

Entrando al hospital se acercó al registrador.

– Señorita, vengo a ver a la paciente Zelda Hyrule de Ordon del cuarto 717.

– Joven Sheik, ya todos aquí sabemos para que viene. No tienes porqué venir a informarlo. – dijo una pelirroja de cabello corto.

– Gracias, Anju. Pero es por cortesía y costumbre que lo sigo haciendo… ¿Todo se transcribe positivamente con Kafei? – le sonrió el poeta.

– Estamos estupendamente bien, él es todo un romántico. – suspiró enamorada.

– Ya lo veo. – sonrió feliz por la chica. – Nos veremos más tarde, pasa muy buenas noches.

– Hasta luego entonces, joven Sheik. – le devolvió la despedida la joven mujer. – Buenas noches.

Caminando rumbo a la habitación de su hermana, la que se conocía de memoria, Sheik tropezó con un joven doctor que lucía muy alterado.

– ¡Cálmese, Doctor! – le detuvo el poeta.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Sí mi hijo ya saldrá al mundo! –hablaba con nerviosismo el pelirrojo. – ¡Santo Dios! Estoy tan ansioso.

Sheik puso sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre.

– Cálmese, doctor Shad. ¿Cree que para su esposa Ashei será sano verle de ese modo? – tranquilamente le preguntó.

– Tienes razón pero es que estoy muy emocionado… ¡Mi hijo! ¡Al fin tendré a mi hijo! – vociferó el futuro padre de anteojos.

El joven escritor sonrió por la noticia.

– ¿Usted será quien haga el parto? – le preguntó curioso.

– Daría todos mis años de experiencia para eso, pero el chistosito de mi jefe me dio "libre" y me prohibió que lo hiciera. – le contó frustrado. – ¡Y lo peor es que Ashei lo apoyó!

– Tendrá su motivo. ¿O no, amigo?

– Ella piensa que me desquiciaré en cuanto traiga a nuestro hijo, y que quizás con mi "brusquedad" le pueda hacer daño a mi bebé. – se cruzó de brazos molesto.

Sheik se quedó mirándolo fijamente, pues esa pose le recordaba tanto a cierta chica de cabellos como el fuego.

– ¡Shad, ven rápido! ¡Ya es la hora! – gritó una voz desde la habitación 701 causando que Sheik retornara de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Ya es hora! – exclamó emocionado el pronto padre. – ¡Sheik! Ora para que todo salga bien. ¡Finalmente voy hacer papá!

Sin esperar respuesta alguna el doctor partió con velocidad hasta la habitación de su esposa, dejando atónito al poeta.

– Si duda alguna, no deseo tener un comportamiento como aquel en el momento que tenga a mis pequeños. – murmuró para sí mismo, fantaseando en un futuro, que espera no sea tan lejano, junto con la chica de cabello naranja y cuatro hermosos bebés, cada uno en sus brazos.

Salido de su ensoñación siguió caminando hasta la habitación de su hermana. Frente a la puerta del cuarto 717 el escritor no pudo evitar escuchar una voces que salía tras la puerta.

– Pero es que está tan mono. – decía una voz conocida en el interior del cuarto. – Se parece tanto a ustedes.

– Ya lo creo, gracias a Dios que salió igualito de tranquilo que Zelda. – comentó el feliz esposo y padre.

– Y tan tierno como Link. – agregó su joven esposa.

Sheik combatía entre entrar o esperar un momento más.

– Ustedes se ven tan felices junto. – suspiró la chica dentro del cuarto. – Ojala yo corriera con la misma suerte. Que él se fijara en mí.

– Lo hará, no te preocupes. Es mi mejor amigo y sé que te corresponde, solo que es tan cerrado que no le gustaría admitirlo. – le animó el joven rubio de la habitación.

– Es cierto, ¡ánimo! Y en todo caso si no fuera verdad… Dime, ¿cuándo te has rendido? – inquirió la joven madre.

– ¡Nunca! – exclamó con su tono natural la muchacha. – Gracias amigos.

En ese momento el poeta creyó conveniente entrar a la habitación.

– ¿Se puede? – dijo el recién llegado tocando la puerta.

– Pasa, Sheik. – le permitió su hermana.

Al entrar pudo observar a un rubio bebé en los brazo de su madre, a un joven padre mirando con ternura a su familia y a una hermosa joven con sus mejillas sonrosadas a más no poder.

– Compadre, me alegro que estés aquí. – le sonrió el feliz cuñado. – Mira quien ha regresado de Escocia.

– Nuestra Malon, estoy enterado. Ella ha realizado una visita esta mañana a mi oficina. – informó sonriente el hábil joven.

El matrimonio se miró entre sí.

– Oh, no lo sabíamos. – comentó la rubia madre.

– ¿Qué escuchaste? – preguntó un poco menos sonrojada.

Sheik le sonrió a su hermosa joven que le preguntaba cruzada de brazos.

– Nada importante, acabo de llegar. – se limitó a responder el muchacho. – Quería ver a mi sobrino favorito.

Zelda sonrió y con un asentimiento puso a su hijo en los brazos de Sheik. El poeta estaba muy feliz de poder cargar al más joven de su familia. El sentimiento de poder tener en sus manos a una hermosa criatura que portara su sangre era una sensación mágica y especial.

– Esto, Sheik... – su joven amigo le llamaba.

– Dime, Link. – respondió abrazando más para sí al bebé de cabello como el de sus padres.

Las dos mujeres en la habitación solo se limitaron a observar la conversación de los hombres. La joven Malon ponía un especial interés, pues no podía evitar pensar lo tierno que se veía el joven rubio de melena larga con un bebé en brazos, teniendo un aspecto tan paternal que le calentó el corazón.

– Zelda y yo estuvimos pensando en los nombres para nuestro bebé y... – contaba el joven padre siendo interrumpido.

– Entiendo que están un poco tarde para ello… Pero bueno, continúa. – indicó el menor de los Hyrule dejando al bebé en los brazos de su madre.

– ¡Al menos déjeme terminar! – prosiguió Link soltando un suspiro. – Y pensábamos que no hay otro nombre más noble y gentil que el tuyo, Sheik.

– Así que decidimos ponerle Sheik a nuestro hijo, hermano. – sonrió la joven rubia.

La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para el joven poeta, y sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos lo traicionaron dejándose manifestar en pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Sin poder evitarlo miró con ternura a su sobrino, que sin darse cuenta se encontraba en los brazos de Malon, quedando sus pensamientos en blanco.

– Sabía que se iba a emocionar, míralo está llorando. – rió alegre su cuñado.

Malon se había quedado en silencio observándolo todo atentamente con una sonrisa alegre. Zelda le había permitido tener entre sus brazos a su bebé, por lo tanto se sentía dentro de un ambiente tierno.

– ¡No es por emoción que lloro! Simplemente no puedo creer que hayan condenado a su hijo con este nombre tan extraño. – arremató Sheik limpiado sus mejillas con el torso de su mano.

– Para nosotros no es ningún nombre extraño, es un nombre al que se le debe admirar. Además refleja ejemplo al igual que respeto. – su hermana puntualizó.

– ¡E igual es el nombre de mi mejor amigo! – vociferó el joven esposo.

Sheik recordó la conversación que había escuchado tras la puerta antes de entrar. Recordó precisamente la parte donde Link había comentado que Malon estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero era imposible pensar que era él dichoso sujeto. Regresó de su desviada meditación cuando su hermana con su dulce voz habló.

– Nuestro hijo se llamará Sheik Adrew Ordon. – dijo alegremente.

– Está bien, me parece agradable ese nombre. – sonrió apacible el poeta, olvidado su meditación anterior.

– Claro que te agrada, arrogante, si es tu nombre. – irrumpió instridente y burlona Malon.

– Sí no es de mi gusto es malo, pero si me grada, ¿es igualmente malo? – planteó con divertida duda el escritor.

– Nada es perfecto en la vida, cariño. – soltó con gracia la chica de cabello naranja, ocasionando que segundos después los dos se encontraran sonrojados por el apodo cariñoso que inconscientemente dejó escapar.

El silencio que se formó solo fue interrumpido por un sonido del bebé, y luego por su padre.

– Bueno, bueno, bueno. Fuera del cuarto de mi mujer. Deseo estar a solas con mi esposa y mi hijo. – repentinamente habló Link al notar la actitud de sus dos mejores amigos.

– ¿Me echas de la habitación de mi hermana, cuñado? – cuestionó un poco molesto.

– Sí, deseo estar con mi esposa. – repitió el joven esposo encogiéndose de hombros.

A regañinas los dos jóvenes visitantes se retiraron de los aposentos médicos de la pareja. Pero antes de irse Sheik abrazo a su hermana y besó la frente de su sobrino que al estar en los brazos de Malon, ella agrando su sonrisa por la cercanía del hombre.

– ¿Por qué los has sacado? – preguntó con ternura la mujer con su hijo recostado en ella.

– Porque puedo percibir que algo importante pasaré entre esos dos pronto. Después de todo, llevan 10 años enamorados el uno del otro. – respondió el padre principiante.

– Ya veo. – susurró la joven esposa después de haber recibido un beso de su apuesto esposo. – Te amo…

– Y yo a ti, mi hermosa princesa. – suspiró Link, antes de volver a besar a su perfecta esposa.

En la recepción, Malon y Sheik conversaban de lo sucedido. El joven estaba molesto mientras que su compañera se reía para sus adentros ante la actitud reprobada del poeta.

– ¿Cómo se atreve a echarnos de esa manera? Ese pequeño… – refunfuñaba con su ceño fruncido.

– Tiene todo el derecho del mundo, después de todo son esposos. – lo interrumpió divertida su acompañante.

– ¡Es una niña! ¡Es una niña! – gritaba un joven doctor correteando por todas partes. – ¡Soy padre de una hermosa niña!

– Cálmese, doctor Shad, ya se lo había dicho. – lo detuvo el joven rubio. – Muchas felicidades.

– Así es primo, relájate. Me alegra que finalmente seas padre. – le sonrió emocionada la chica. – ¿Podemos ir a conocer a mi sobrina?

– ¡Claro! ¡Claro! – afirmó feliz el nuevo padre. – Pero díganme… ¿Cuándo ustedes se dignara a tener uno?

Ambos quedaron paralizados por las palabras del doctor. En ese momento Sheik deseaba saltar amenazante encima del pelirrojo por haber revelado uno de sus más grandes sueños, pero pensó que eso sería muy salvaje de su parte y se contuvo. Por otro parte, Malon salió de su transe con un marcado sonrojo decidida a aclarar el asunto.

– ¡Primo! Tú sabes que yo no salgo con nadie, Sheik es un simple amigo.

– ¿Pero que dices? Si se nota que ustedes son… – fue interrumpido por la mirada asesina de su prima. – Más que amigos… ¡Hermanos! Parecen hermanos.

– No suelen decir mucho eso. – murmuró el rubio. – Déjanos visitar a tu esposa e hija.

– ¡Sí! Claro, vengan por aquí. – señaló el mayor de los jóvenes.

Al entrar a la habitación, los tres amigos encontraron una hermosa y memorable imagen. Ashei se encontraba con un aspecto muy maternal sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una pequeña con un casi inexistente cabello rojizo y ojos dorados. La sonrisa de la madre era tan hermosa y cálida que hubiera derretido hasta el hielo más grande del mundo. Al verla así de divina, Sheik se lamentó el no haberle correspondido hace 8 años atrás cuando ella se le declaró con seriedad. Porque en esos instantes, Ashei se veía real y simplemente hermosa.

El joven doctor fue el primero en acercase a su familia, seguido de sus amigos. Tras plantarle un beso tierno en los labios de su esposa, Shad acogió a su hija en sus brazos. Luego de un rato, hablaron un poco de cómo ella se sentía, de lo feliz que estaba, de que a pesar de que Shad fuera un bruto lo amaba como a nadie y de varios temas relevantes.

– Y bueno, ¿ya pensaron en un nombre? – preguntó Malon con su pequeña sobrina en brazos.

La pareja se miró fijamente, y sonrieron.

– ¿Qué te parece si tú no darías el honor de prestarnos tu nombre para nuestra nueva criatura? – dijo con una sonrisa Ashei.

– ¡Sería un honor! Pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando nos llamen? Digo, cuando alguien diga Malon ambas diremos "¿Qué?". ¿O a poco nos dirán la Malon vieja y la Malon nueva? – expuso divertida la nueva tía.

– Eso se arregla, se llamará Malon Ester Smith. Todo el nombre de una princesita. – agregó el padre de la criatura, haciendo reír a lo demás.

Los cuatro se quedaron observando fijamente a la recién nacida que lo miraba todo curiosa.

– ¿Por qué su bebe salió con los ojos dorados? – rompió la magia del momento el poeta de mirada rojiza.

– Mi amado padre tenía los ojos así, era un gran soldado azabache de ojos dorados. – recordó con nostalgia la madre.

– Disculpa. – dijo apenado el rubio.

– No te preocupes, nada me afecta en estos momentos. – confesó la azabache.

Tras unas cuantas conversaciones, los visitantes se retiraron hacia la salida del hospital. No antes de haberle dado 20 mil besos a la bebita, claro estaba.

– ¿Has comido? – le preguntó tan "directo" el rubio a su acompañante.

– No… Después de visitarte me pasé todo el día aquí, no he comido nada. – confesó avergonzada.

– Te invitaré a cenar. – caballerosamente extendió su brazo.

– Está bien, me la debías y me estoy muriendo de hambre. – aceptó la chica cruzando su brazo con el ofrecido.

Al contrario de lo que Malon esperaba, Sheik la había invitado a un restaurant de elegancia en vez de a la panadería de la esquina que ella creía. Comportándose como todo un caballero Sheik le servía y Malon se sentía alagada por el trato tan agradable. La noche pasaba tranquilamente entre preguntas y temas banales compartidos en la mesa, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que realmente extrañaban pasar el tiempo juntos como hace tanto no lo hacían.

– Dígame… ¿Has deducido quien es la dueña de mi poético corazón? – repentinamente la interrogó.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica de ojos azules.

– No, todavía no sé quién ha de ser. – ella fingió desinterés, tratando de no sonar celosa u obsesionada con el tema.

– Es una lástima. – comentó después de tomar un sorbo de agua, aparentando igual desinterés. – En cambio, yo tengo una pista.

– ¿En serio? – cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona.

– Así es… – fue lo último que dijo antes de hacerle señas a un mesero para pagar la cuenta.

Al finalizar la "no cita oficial" ambos jóvenes decidieron que era hora de regresar a sus hogares. El poeta insistió en llevar a su casa a la joven, por lo que ella no puso mucha resistencia. Al despedirse en la puerta, cada uno suspiró con un pensamiento similar…

– ¿_Le cuento que es él quien ocupa mi corazón?_

– _¿Debo atreverme a confesarle que es ella a quien mi corazón eligió con refrescante elogio?_

Pasado seis semanas, estos jóvenes establecieron su antigua amistad a una velocidad casi instantánea. Sheik había publicado su libro, el más rápido que había creado, que fue abrazado con buenas opiniones. Los bebés se encontraban en sus casas con sus respectivos padres, mientras que Malon se sentía un poco afligida al ver a todos sus amigos con pareja, todos excepto ella.

– Si tan solo tuviera el valor de decírselo. –se repetía diariamente la chica.

Recordando todos lo momentos, desde hace 10 años, que habían pasado junto. Momentos como las peleas, los silencios, los sabios consejos, las travesuras y la complicidad. Las veces que planeaban juntos una cita para unir a Link y a Zelda, o aquella vez que por poco cierran el rancho de su padre que motivó a Sheik organizar una huelga frente al embargador que duro dos semanas. Las veces que ella estaba sin dinero, y como un salvador, él aparecía obsequiándole más de lo que necesitaba. Los momentos en los que él se dedicaba a tocar su arpa solo para ella, las poesías que él siempre le escribía para levantarle el ánimo, las veces que el muchacho la defendía de todo el mundo (hasta de sus anteriores novios)… Recordaba aquella vez que por poco se besaban bajo las estrellas en el campamento de verano. Ese día, hace cuatro años, iba a ser el sello de tantos sentimientos encontrados. Ese día por poco ella se iba a entregar al hombre que siempre amó.

Pero sabía que eso sería algo que Midna nunca permitiría. Ella nunca apoyó su amistad, mucho menos lo haría con una relación entre ambos. Ahora que se acordaba, ¿sería ella quien robó el corazón de su poeta? ¿Qué sería de la vida de esa esbelta chica que siempre estuvo detrás del romántico escritor?

– ¿Hola? Aquí Sheik Hyrule. – saludó atreves del teléfono.

– Hola, Sheik. Soy Malon, te llamaba porque quería invitarte a salir. – respondió al saludo la pensante.

– Claro, en un momento iré en tu búsqueda. – y segundos después colgó.

Por elección unánime decidieron pasear por el parque cerca de la casa de Malon, y sentados en una banca con helado en sus manos, decidieron hablar de la razón de su cita.

– Dígame, ¿por qué me ha invitado? Sé perfectamente que hoy tenía una entrevista para el nuevo papel teatral del que tanto hablabas. – preguntó el chico saboreando su helado de vainilla.

– Digamos que no me apetecía ir al rodaje. – se encogió de brazos la dueña del helado de leche.

– Me parece muy extraño.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banquito del parque, disfrutando de sus helados junto a la brisa del viento, rodeados de personas que iban y venían. Por un momento, dejaron que el silencio reinara acompañado de la suave brisa que mecía graciosamente sus cabellos.

– ¿Y cómo van tus clases de arco y flecha? – recordó la joven.

– Hace aproximadamente cinco meses descontinúe las clases. – informó Sheik dándole otra mordida a su frío dulce.

– ¡Vaya! Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas. – exclamó Malon imitando a su compañero. – No eres nada predecible.

– Precisamente.

– Apropósito… – inhaló fuertemente un poco nerviosa. – ¿Cómo van las cosas con Midna? ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

– Tengo entendido que ella se encuentra en un momento brillante. – respondió con seriedad. – Pero no comprendo a que te refieres con: "¿Cómo van las cosas con Midna?".

– ¿Cómo que "tengo entendido que"? – apresuradamente dijo la joven lamiendo su helado.

– Hace cuatro meses ella partió de nuestra tierra, se lanzó a cumplir su sueño de "top model". – le contó terminando su helado el joven poeta. – Desde ese momento no he sabido mucho de ella directamente, solo lo que las revistas escriben y cuentan.

– Ya veo. – asistió pensativa.

– Ahora es mi turno, responde a lo que te pregunte… ¿Qué significa; "cómo van las cosas con Midna"? – repitió el de ojos rojizos con su helado terminado.

– Bueno, me refiero a que si vivieron junto, si fueron amigos cercanos o algo así. – dijo con torpeza la vivaz muchacha.

– No, nunca residimos juntos. Aunque admito que aventuramos una relación, pero velozmente culminó. – suspiró con cansancio el escritor.

– ¿Por qué terminaron? – se inclinó un poco a la altura del muchacho, después de haber terminado su delicioso helado. – Se notaba que ella te amaba.

– Pero no yo. – dijo serio para sorpresa de la joven. – Dejamos que la oportunidad se diera, por la insistencia de ella. Pero ni antes o durante ni después de ese momento pude pensar en ella como mi compañera eterna. Lo máximo que pude posicionarla fue como a una hermana, pues atesoro nuestros años de amistad.

El poeta confesaba mirándola directamente a sus puertas del alma.

– ¡Eso no es justo! – gritó tras el silencio. – A ella te permites nombrarla hermana, y a mí siempre me has negado ese derecho. Tal y como si yo no significara mucho para ti.

El poeta quedó estupefacto con la reacción de su musa. ¿Es que acaso la chica no sabía que para él, ella no podría ser una simple hermana? ¿Que sus ojos la admiraban cono los de un hombre enamorado y no como los de un hermano o amigo? ¿Que hace bastante tiempo él había caído por un precipicio sin retorno donde ella lo era todo? Claro que no lo sabía, él nunca se lo había confesado y aun temía hacerlo.

Pero a pesar de toda esa analogía, el poeta no entendía el porqué de la reacción aniñada de su amada amiga.

– Esa pomposa Midna, siempre arrebatándome lo que más quiero... – calló abruptamente. – No dije nada, solo me deje llevar.

– Sin ninguna duda. – se rió el joven con sus brazos cruzados.

– Bueno… Yo… – tartamudeaba la sonrojada mujer. – Creo que mejor me voy.

– De acuerdo, te llevaré.

– No, prefiero caminar. – apresuradamente dijo la joven levantándose del banquito, dispuesta a irse.

– ¡Espera, Malon! – Sheik posó su mano en el hombro de la chica. – ¿Por qué actúas de tal forma, pequeña rancherita?

Al escuchar su apodo de pequeños, a Malon se le iluminaron sus ojos. Pensó que quizás hubiese posibilidades de que ese chico recordara aquellos buenos tiempos, o que fuese posible que ese apuesto joven correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Aunque sabía que lo último era más una hermosa y remota ilusión.

– Mal, yo nunca amé a Midna… Ella nunca fue la chica de mis desvelos y sueños.

Cabizbajo, y retirando su del hombro de ella, el joven Hyrule susurraba para sorpresa de la ex-granjera.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – lo encaró Malon Lon Lon.

El joven no le respondió, pero de su maleta sacó un libro.

– Tenlo, es para ti. – dijo el poeta entregándole el libro. – Está inspirado en la chica que robó mi conciencia y mi tiempo.

Al tomarlo, la chica sintió una descarga eléctrica al rozar los delicados dedos del escritor. _"El naranja de tu espíritu y el zafiro de tu mirar" _era el título de la obra. Un extraño presentimiento visitó su estómago y cuando decidió volver a encarar a su amigo, éste ya se había ido.

– _Siempre serás un misterio, ¿no Sheik Hyrule?_ – pensó la joven amiga.

Pasado los días, los dos jóvenes no se habían llamado ni vuelto a ver. El joven poeta estaba temeroso con lo que podría pasar en cuanto se enfrentaran. Pero parte de su tiempo fue distribuido en un taller de poetas que un colega suyo en las letras impartía. Por el contrario, Malon había pasado su tiempo de guía para un viejo amigo que visitaba la ciudad. A pesar de que los dos estaban muy ocupados en sus respectivas tareas, no podían evitar extrañase mutuamente. Deseando verse lo más pronto posible.

– Entonces… ¿No se han hablado desde hace dos semanas? – le preguntó su rubia amiga cambiándole el pañal a su niño.

– Así es…– suspiró indignada la chica de cabellos naranja. – ¡Oh, Zelda! ¡Tu hermano me está volviendo loca!

– Siempre ha provocado ese efecto en ti. – le sonrió cálidamente su amiga.

– Es verdad. – rió pasando su mano sobre el cabello del bebe. – Es increíble que se parezca tanto a Sheik… ¡Hasta uno de sus ojitos es rojo!

En efecto, el rubiecito bebé había nacido bicolor, con un ojo rojo y el otro azul. Con la tonalidad de su piel un poco más oscura que la de su madre, pero con los rasgo de su padre.

– Cierto… – acarició a su pequeño hijo, quien la miraba con inocencia. – ¿Sabías que nuestro bisabuelo también era bicolor? Pero uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro verde.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó sorprendida la chica. – Al parecer, pequeño Sheik Adrew, no eres el primero.

El bebé atento observó las divertidas muecas que la amiga de su mamá le dedicaba. La joven madre suspiró divertida ante la acción.

– Malon, toma mi consejo. Sé directa con Sheik, él puede llegar a hacer muy ingenuo e infantil sin darse cuenta.

– Trataré, Zel, trataré. – apenada prometió la joven de 23 años.

Horas después de la charla de las amigas, en el estudio "Hyrule Palace", se encontraba un cansado joven discutiendo con su asistenta, quien se notaba alterada por el ánimo de su jefe.

– ¡Ya le he dicho que debe descansar! – le pidió enfadada la pequeña de mirar verdosa.

– ¡No haré tal cosa qué pides! En mi decisión el quedarme en este estudio, no puedes decidir lo ya decidido.

– ¿Pero usted se escucha? Aunque sea el jefe, y no me importa sí me despide, debe hacerme caso. – Saria le ordenaba con seriedad. – Sheik, me preocupo por tu bienestar.

– ¡Me encuentro bien! No debes sentir preocupación alguna por mí – mintió el poeta.

La pequeña asistente resopló.

– ¡No! Usted no se encuentra para nada bien… Últimamente no come, no sale de aquí. No quieres llegar a tu casa, no sales, no quieres hablar, estas con un irritante humor, no me haces caso a nada de lo que te digo… – le reprochaba.

– Lo siento, Saria. No estoy en mí. – admitió el escritor. – Pero no me gustaría hablar de ello… ¿Podrías retirarte?

La asistente miró por última vez derrotada al poeta, y con un asentimiento se retiró del despacho de su jefe y amigo. Salió hacia las afueras con su rostro cabizbajo, encontrándose con su novio, quien la miraba preocupado acogiéndola entre sus brazos.

– No me quiere escuchar. Mido, no sé que hacer en esta situación. – sollozó en el pecho de su novio.

– Tranquila, mi amor. De seguro ya mismo entrará en razón. – le consoló el rubio pecoso. – No deberías preocuparte tanto por la personas.

– Lo siento, es mi naturaleza. – le sonrió dulcemente.

– Lo sé, por eso me encantas. – confesó Mido antes de besar a su novia, dedicándole una mirada llenara de ternura.

Esta hermosa escena llena de amor no pasó inapercibido por cierta joven de mirar azulada que finalmente decidió visitar. Malon observaba a la pareja con ternura y sin querer interrumpir, decidió esconderse hasta el momento que la pareja saliera del establecimiento. Inmediatamente que la pareja saliera, la joven caminó hasta el despacho de Sheik. Reuniendo todo el valor necesario, ella abrió la puerta del despacho. Encontrándose con que el amor de su vida se hallaba dormido sobre el mueble-sofá de su estudio.

– Se ve tan adorable. – susurró embobada para sí la chica.

Ella se acercó al rubio que despertaba en ella más de un deseo. Sin poder evitarlo tomó asiento en la cabecera del poeta. Posicionando a joven en su hombro, y con mucha ternura, ella empezó a juguetear con los alargados y rubios cabellos de su amado escritor.

Por el suave cosquilleó que las caricias en su cabello provocaba, el poeta se removió despertando de su siesta.

– ¿Ah?

– Perdón, no quería despertarte. – se disculpó con una dulce sonrisa.

– ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te ves aún más hermosa cuando sonríes? – se incorporó un poco soñoliento, tornando su rojizos ojos en los de la chica.

– No, pero me gustaría despertar todos los días con ese tipo de frases. – comentó la chica acariciando su mejilla.

– Malon, yo… Lo siento… Lo del parque… yo. – su balbuceo nervioso fue silenciado con un dedo sobre sus labios.

– No digas más, mi príncipe Sheik. – se acercó hasta quedar a su altura. – Ya sé quién es la chica que robó tu poético corazón.

– Yo de igual forma sé quién ha robado el tuyo. – le dijo sin ningún rastro de sueño con un tono de melancolía.

– ¿Y quién es, pues? – cuestionó divertida.

– Es el flamante Gonzo. Llegó a mí la información de que estuviste con él durante estas dos últimas semanas que no hemos congeniado. – esquivó la mirada. – Además, Gonzo es uno de los buenos amigos de Link.

– Sheik no puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo. – rió divertida. – Gonzo llegó de visita a la ciudad luego de tanto tiempo, y me pidió que fuese su guía. Pues todos nuestros amigos estaban ocupados con sus respectivas familias. Es solo un buen amigo mío, nada más.

– ¿Ah? – la encaró perplejo el joven enamorado.

– Además, él ya tiene novia. No puedo creer que tu prima no te lo haya dicho nada. A Zel y a mí nos tenía algo cansadas de tantas llamada por su noviazgo reciente con Gonzo, y pidiéndonos que lo tratáramos bien durante su estadía. – nuevamente reía al ver la cara de sorpresa del poeta.

– ¿Tetra y Gonzo? Santo sea el Dios de los cielos, nunca concebí pensar en algo parecido. – negó con la cabeza el muchacho. – Aunque… Era muy notorio que él sentía algo por mi prima, pues realizaba cada uno de los deseos de ella. ¿Pero Tetra sentir lo mismo?

– El amor es ciego, yo nunca pedí enamorarme de un ingenuo e idealista idiota que lo único que hace es pensar en poesías, poesías y poesías. – confesó con tranquilidad.

– ¿Poe…sía? – no encontró palabras el joven sonrojado. – ¿Shakespeare?

– Idiota… Yo estoy enamorada del mayor idiota de todos los idiotas. – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del joven.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante para los dos. Sheik no lo esperaba pero tan pronto sintió los tibios labios de su amada sobre los suyos, reaccionó con elegancia. Inició siendo un beso tímido y torpe, pues por muy romántico que sonara era el primer beso de ambos. Porque durante su noviazgo con Midna, Sheik nunca permitió tal sincero acto, y la chica jamás dejo que sus parejas de adolescencia se acercaran demasiado.

El arrullador beso fue tornándose cada vez más rítmico, nunca dejando lo dulce y lo suave del contacto. Poco a poco fueron separándose, todo sonrojados y con la respiración un poco entrecortada. Mirándose a los ojos, a las ventanas de sus almas, se sonrieron con todo el amor que en esos momentos podían trasmitir.

– Pero, ¿cómo supiste? – le preguntó rebosante, acariciando la femenina barbilla.

– Fue sencillo con la pista que me diste… _"Lobo solitario soy, cordero libre es, una historia de amor, dentro de mi corazón_" – alegó su amada. – Lo escribiste en la última página de tu libro.

– Oh, tienes razón, mi amada. – en armonía los enamorados rieron de la contentura, recordando.

Hace mucho tiempo, en sus años segundarios, los jóvenes amigos habían leído la rima escrita. La joven le comentó a su mejor amigo que deseaba que el chico que la amara o pretendía declarársele tendría que recitarle esa rima de una forma u otra. Desde ese momento esas palabras se quedaron presentes en los pensamientos del joven poeta. Al final del libro titulado "_El naranja de tu espíritu y el zafiro de tu mirar", _que no tan solamente tenía un enorme parecido con su apariencia, también poseía una dedicatoria de parte del escritor al final.

"Para la dueña de mi corazón, que con su sencillez y braveza se ha robado más de un suspiro y con su forma de ser me ha dejado sin oxígeno. Qué decir de todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, desde hace 10 años…

"_Lobo solitario soy, cordero libre es, una historia de amor, dentro de mi corazón_"

–VJ"

– Te amo, Sheik Hyrule, y siempre te amaré. – declaró la enamorada amiga, repartiendo besos en todo su rostro.

– Y yo a ti plenamente te amo, Malon Lon Lon. Te amo como el alma me ha permitido hacerlo hasta desfallecer. – correspondió con cariño, deteniéndole delicadamente su rostro para plantándole un dulce beso cargado de mucho amor sobre sus rosados labios.

– Mi príncipe Sheik, al fin mío.

– Finalmente la hermosa ranchera me pertenece, dueña de mi corazón y mi razón. – agregó el rubio besándola a. – Malon, sé que es muy pronto, que apenas nos hemos enterado que nuestros corazones laten al unión… Pero… ¿Te gustaría ser mi amada esposa y vivir conmigo lo que nos reste de vida?

Malon saltó encima de su amado con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡He esperado 10 años para que dijeras eso! – comentó alegre Malon.

Sheik rió emocionado.

– Hermosa, ¿no fue durante diez años que habías declarado tu odio hacia las bodas? – le formuló con un toque de burla su nuevo novio.

– Idiota, esperaba que tú me sacaras de esa idea con tu amor y tus caricias. – decía recostándose en el pecho de su chico.

– Amada, ya lo tengo todo planeado. Contraeremos nupcias dentro de dos meses, y nuestro primer hijo se llamara Rinku Shadei. – informó abrazando a su amada contra su pecho, disfrutando del momento con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Rinku Shadei? – pensó en voz alta la muchacha.

– Así es, mi amada, como nuestros cupidos.

Malon sonrió ante las palabras del poeta, y no pudo evitar pensar en las personas cuyos nombres contribuían al hermoso nombre de su futuro y ansiado hijo.

– ¿Sabes, Sheik? Que mejor la boda sea en un mes.

Y el poeta de los amores asintió feliz y aún más enamorado.

**Fin...**

* * *

><p>¡Vaya y sigo con el romance! Pero mi recompensa es que hubo mucho humor en esta historia.<p>

Para ser mi segundo One-shot estoy feliz.

Rinku Shadei es una mezcla de Link (Rinku en japonés), Shad y Ashei (ei).

Sheik a marcado mi vida como jugadora y bueno, le devuelvo el favor.

Sé que de seguro no sera así, pero esta historia es dedicada a mi joven hermana, por acompañarme (leyendo fic de Yugioh) en la madrugada en la que escribía esto.

Sin más que decir, hasta luego y éxito.


End file.
